


Guardian Angel

by Gears112



Series: Drew World [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is a sweetie, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Attempted Kidnapping, Drew World AU, Gen, Nancy's got a Punch, Toons are Real, but it's foiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Despite her former voice actress's warning, Alice gets some help 'sent from above' with a member of the Lawrence family.Cordelia Bell belongs to @phantomthief_fee





	Guardian Angel

...

_ Don’t Trust Any of the Lawrences _

That was what her first voice actress, a woman by the name of Susie Campbell, had told her before she had stormed off in a huff and never seen from again. Poor Alice had no idea what that meant and when she had asked Wally about it, he just brushed it off as “Campbell throwing a tantrum, that’s all”. She wanted to ask the Music Director, but given that he was Sammy Lawrence, she wasn’t sure if she’d be proving her former voice actress right.

Then it turned out that one of the people who would be keeping an eye on the crowds and helping her around the park would be his little sister, at least according to Ms. Bell. She was expecting basically a female copy of the Music Director, uptight and high strung, but instead saw that the younger Lawrence, Nancy as she introduced herself, was far more casual and almost disinterested. Sure, she had some mannerisms like Sammy, especially the side eye Alice would catch the girl giving every once in a while as if she would grow another head-which while would be an interesting talent, probably not family friendly-and the way she commanded people to listen to her orders to get in a line to see ‘the Angel’. Ms. Bell also seemed to like Nancy, as they chatted while the three walked around the park.

“Hey you’re the Angel?” The three stopped as a man came over.

“Sir, Photos with Alice Angel will be at the stage after her performance.” Ms. Bell started to say, but the man ignored her, reaching for Alice with a strange look in his eyes. “Excuse me, sir-”

“Fuck off bitch!” The man snarled grabbing Alice’s arm far too tightly. “I want to-”

_ POP! _

The man stumbled back, letting go of Alice’s arm, which the toon cradled with her other as she hid behind Ms. Bell, clutching his nose as Nancy stormed over to the man.

“Sir, I must reiterate what my coworker said and tell you that opportunities with photos are at the stage,” Nancy said in a sickly sweet voice and the man glared at her.

“You attacked me!” Nancy made a tch sound.

“Sir, I merely defended Alice Angel.” She said, raising her voice so other passerbys could hear, especially as she looked at the man. “You were thinking of trying to hurt Miss Alice, weren’t you?” The man opened his mouth. “Oh wait, no you weren’t Mr. Alberson, you were hoping to have a ‘little fun’ with her, weren’t cha? Perhaps at the back of the Butcher Gang’s hideout? Or maybe be ironic at the Reverend’s Chapel, huh?” The man paled and Alice looked at Ms. Bell, who seemed to also understand that Nancy didn’t really mean anything fun when she said that. “You really think your wife is going to be cool with that? Especially after she finds out where that pay raise is going?” 

“Y-You’re making slander!” Nancy scoffed.

“Please, everyone in town knows about your visits to Roxanne’s.” The man looked around , seeing the faces of the guests who were appalled about his current behavior and learning more.

“L-Look, it was an accident, I-I swear, I-” Nancy just scoffed and turned.

“Tell it to the Creators,” The man was approached by Security and a Creator before being led off as Nancy went back to Alice. “You ok Angel?” Alice was quiet, confused, before she saw Nancy’s hand and gasped.

“You’re hurt!” Nancy blinked and looked at her hand, which had a small bit of scrapes and bruises.

“Oh, I guess he’s a bit more hard headed than I thoug-”

“Come on, let’s get you patched up!” Alice quickly grabbed the woman’s other arm and dragged her to the first aid station, aptly named the ‘Little Miracle Station’ and quickly set to work on bandaging Nancy’s hand, thanking the woman for ‘saving’ her.

“It’s really nothing, Alice,” Nancy said. “Anybody would’ve done the same.”

“But that was awfully brave of you either way!” Nancy’s face flushed a bit in embarrassment as Alice finished putting on the final ‘Alice Angel’ band aid. “And there! It’s done!” She looked up at Nancy. “Do you feel better?” Nancy smiled slightly as she looked at the work the angel did.

“Yeah...I sure do.”

The rest of the day was spent with Alice being a happy and excited little toon, proudly showing off her ‘hero’ when little ones as about Nancy’s band aids, much to the woman’s embarrassing, though Ms. Bell thought it was cute, especially considering the volatile ‘incident’ with Susie and Sammy regarding the former’s replacement prior to the creation of the amusement park. At the end of the shift Alice gave Nancy a big hug and another thanks before quickly running off to catch up with Boris, deciding that she was going to make her own choices on who to trust from now on.


End file.
